Lovers of Danger
by Wolfenlen89
Summary: La venganza no se a de esperar\ ¿Eres dueño de tu propio destino? \ Si te mueves, morirás\ No podrás vencerme\ Yo te amo\ ¿Porque lo haces? \ Si hubiera querido matarte, ya lo hubiera echo\ Solo es cuestión de tiempo, para que muera\ ¡Juro que te matare con mis propias manos! \ Debemos planearlo \ ¡Tienen que salir de allí, ahora! \ ¡Noooo!\
1. Prologo

Frío, eso era lo que describía de la habitación donde de hallaba, a pesar de la oscuridad que recorría el largo e inmenso pasillo, podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad. La mascara cubriendo su rostro, esa mascara tenia algo especial. Se observaba a simple vista que estaba recubierta por un color azul claro y tenía una calavera un tanto deforme de un color negro. El traje que llevaba puesto era algo ajustado, ya que los músculos de sus brazos se notaban a simple vista. La ropa tenia el mismo diseño que la mascara, solo que los colores inversos, la calavera era azul claro y la camisa ajustada era negro, al igual que el pantalón y las botas. Las armas que llevaba eran de un diseño que ninguno podría tener, al menos, no podría pagarlo en una armería común. El arma que llevaba en la espalda era un fusil AK de diseño plateado con silenciador y una mira holográfica con un cargador tambor de plata y una culata de precisión. La otra era un simple Glock 19 que descansaba en su pierna derecha, pero esta tenia silenciador y mira láser integrada en la parte inferior de la boca del cañón, pero lo que la definía del resto era su color, color plata con bordes negros cerca de la recamara y el cañón. En su hombro derecho portaba 7 cuchillas que estaban mantenidas por un pequeño carcaj blanco, y en su pierna izquierda un cuchillo militar con una manopla de oro definido unida al mango, y gran parte de la hoja de la cuchilla tenia lineas negras verticales. Quedaba claro que estas armas eran de alguien presumido y vanidoso, pero el, el no era nada de eso, era frío, calculador, un asesino de sangre fría, que mata sin la mas mínima piedad, solo por el dinero. No le importa nada, solo eso, no le interesa si lo conocías, si su trabajo era matarte lo hacia sin excepción, sin importar cuanto hayas influenciado en el. Ya no le queda mas nada que perder, no tiene amigos, ni familia, ni nada. Era una pequeña sombra en un mundo de luz, como el se describía.

Paro en seco frente a una puerta blanca sin pomo, solo se habría por una cerradura electrónica en la que se debía de escribir una palabra clave, Saco la Glock, apunto a la parte superior de la cerradura, jalo del gatillo a la vez que el arma solo emitía un pequeño ruido que el solo pudo haber escuchado. La puerta se abrió de golpe, entro rápidamente apuntado el arma al hombre que se encontraba sentado en un escritorio revisando unos archivos. Este intento tomar un arma que se encontraba a la derecha del escritorio, pero el disparo a este haciendo que cayera al suelo, volviéndola inútil. El hombre se hallaba indefenso ante el, estaba a su merced, y eso era muy peligroso ante su presencia. Los nervios se apoderaron del hombre, no tenia salida, la única salida, era la muerte, y el lo sabia.

-Dejemos las formalidades. Dame los malditos códigos, ya - decía amenazante y frío, apuntado el arma justo al cuello, sin dejar de mirarlo con esa mirada penetrante, que logro que el hombre tragara saliva para aliviar el nerviosismo.

-¿Porque debo hacerlo? - preguntaba fingiendo valentía.

-Bala mas cuello es igual a muerte ¿Quieres algo mas gráfico? - hablaba a punto de jalar el gatillo, pero el hombre le suplicaba que se detuviera.

-Se donde esta... Esta en vete al... - recibió un disparo en el brazo, haciendo que cayera al suelo llevando su mano izquierda al brazo herido.

-Si no me dices donde esta... Esta arma, tendrá el placer de liberar la bala que acabara con tu vida- llevo el arma justo a la frente.

-Esto no se quedara así, tu... vas a morir - amenazaba con ira, mientras el solo reía.

-¿Tu y cuantos mas? - preguntaba con sarcasmo.

-The Red, ellos acabaran con tu miserable vida, bastardo - le escupió en la cara, haciendo que el le pateara la cara de la rabia.

-The Red, no son mas que gorilas sin cerebro que no piensan - jalo del gatillo matándolo al instante.

Saco el fusil que tenía en la espalda y comenzó a disparar a la pared hasta agotar el cargador, recargo para seguir disparando hasta que dejo de disparar. Comenzó a darle patadas a la pared hasta derrumbar parte de esta. Una gran caja fuerte se escondía detrás de la pared, camino hacia esta, puso su cabeza en la parte derecha de la caja y comenzó a girar la rueda para poder abrirla. Le tomo casi un minuto abrirla, solo había dinero y capetas con documentos, hasta que logro ver lo que buscaba, una carpeta en letras grandes que decía "_CÓDIGOS". _Tomo la carpeta y algo del dinero de la caja. La cerro y salio de la habitación. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, haciendo que este contestara.

-_Los tienes - _una voz le hablaba del otro lado del móvil.

-¿Tu que crees? - hablaba sin emoción alguna.

-Tendrás tu dinero dentro de unas horas. Ve a dormir, lo necesitas - le aconsejo la voz, antes de que este colgara la llamada.

* * *

-¿No te dije que te fueras a dormir? - le decía sin mirar a verlo.

-¿Tu mala memoria no recuerda los códigos? - hablo mientras le enseñaba la carpeta con los códigos-

-Iba a pasar a buscarlos por la mañana, pero me ahorraste el viaje - hablo el hombre suspirando mientras tomaba los códigos.

-Bien, ahora lo que prometiste - decía mientras jugaba con una Balisong.

-Si surge algo muy importante, vas a regresar, sin excepciones ¿De acuerdo? - le hablaba con algo de énfasis.

-No prometo nada - decía mientras salia de la habitación.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando escucho una voz familiar a sus espaldas, volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

-Finn, escucha, debes tener cuidado, en The Red ya dieron la alarma del hombre a quien mataste ayer. Escuche que sospechan de ti, y que van a ir por ti - le alerto el joven.

-Tranquilo B, nadie me matara, solo yo me quito la vida - dijo con frialdad mientras salia del complejo.

-Oye Finn, al menos invítame una cerveza - le hablaba con algo de burla.

-Ven aquí idiota - le decía mientras el salia del complejo.

* * *

**HOLAA, lamento haber borrado el otro fic pero les contare una historia:**

**Un día, un guapo y carismático gamer (Ok no), estaba jugando Army of Two The Devils Cartel, y se le ocurrió hacer una historia de mercenarios y acción, y algo de amooorr, y BAMM, nacio esta historia. Espero que les guste, comenten, denle a fav y les agradeceria compartirla con sus amigos si les gusta esto, cuídense y by ;)**


	2. Memorias

Casi caía, sus piernas temblaban, no podía caminar bien. Su visión era borrosa, todo lo veía casi en blanco, era como estar al borde de la muerte. Llovía a cantaros, sus ropas se mojaban con cada gota que caía del cielo nublado y oscuro. Su mirada estaba perdida en el frío y húmedo concreto del suelo. Sus manos en sus bolsillos, pensando en un posible futuro que podría llegar a obtener, todo lo que quería era una vida normal, sin preocupaciones, sin molestias del pasado, pero él sabía, que si seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, pudiera morir, pero no le temía a la muerte, la enfrentaba, la retaba, y esta atacaba sin piedad, pero el esquivaba sus ataques con precisión y agilidad, aunque no le tuviera miedo a la muerte, sabía que esta llegaría tarde o temprano, y lo mataría, sin protestar, sin resistencia, la muerte no es algo de lo que puedas escapar si llega, te persigue pero tú no corres, y por eso te alcanzara; esquivaba sus ataques porque esta lo quería, no porque fallaba, y él estaba consciente de ello.

Llego a la entrada de unos lujosos departamentos, saco de uno de sus bolsillos una tarjeta electrónica la cual paso por un cerrojo electrónico, haciendo que este activara un mecanismo de abrir la gran puerta con barras metálicas que tenía justo al frente, paso sin preocupaciones por la puerta a la vez que esta se cerraba automáticamente tras, de alguna, verlo. Sus pasos resonaban en todo el pasillo; debía sonar más sigiloso si no quería tener problemas con las personas que estaban dormidas en sus habitaciones. Estaba justo al frente de una puerta blanca que, de inmediato, se abrió automáticamente por su presencia. La habitación se ilumino sola, esperando a su llegada, era muy claro, que tenía mucho dinero como para pagar este tipo de cosas que, seguramente, estaban hechas por Asiáticos.

Se lanzó a la cama de golpe, recostado boca abajo, respirando hondo entre las sabanas que cubrían la cama, casi ni podía respirar, pero era suficiente para que el aire le entrara a los pulmones. Se acomodó boca arriba para poder respirar mejor, poso su brazo sobre su cara para poder cubrir sus ojos. Estaba cansado, agobiado, casi muerto, solo quería vivir en paz, sin que nadie lo molestara, sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, aunque no estaba muy claro de lo que quería, solo deseaba eso: paz y tranquilidad. Y solo pensaba en lo mucho que es conseguir algo tan simple como tranquilidad, o algo tan espiritual como la paz.

-_... Ven a mí, Finn... -_ una voz lo llamaba, pero no sabía de donde, no había nadie, no veía a nadie.

-... No - respondió firmemente, se dio cuenta de donde venía. Apretó los puños fuertemente, mientras se veía en el gran espejo que estaba a unos cinco metros de él. Sus ojos, veía en sus ojos la adicción, la fuerte adicción que cada vez lo consumía por dentro. Su mente pedía más, y más, pero él no iba a ceder, no podía, no debía, lo había dejado años atrás, y no iba a volver a aquello nunca. Comenzó a ver imágenes, imágenes terribles y tétricas: eran sus peores pesadillas, eran esos sueños que lo atormentaban cada vez más. Se miró las manos, estaba temblando, demasiado como para ser normal.

_-¿No quieres que pare? Puedo hacerlo si me das lo que quiero... - _seguían llegando imágenes a su cabeza. Apretó los dientes a tal punto que se escuchaba su rechinido al moverse. Estaba a punto de colapsar por la voz, no resistía ver esas imágenes, esos pensamientos que casi hace que llegue al suicidio.

-... Lárgate... Maldita sea... ¡Joder, déjame en paz! - maldecía a nadie. Se tumbó en el suelo mientras soltaba lágrimas. Observo sus manos, estas estaban pálidas, muy pálidas. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, ese no era el, era su parte débil, su parte cobarde.

_-¿Porque le tienes miedo al agua, Finn...? -_ preguntaba esa voz con un tono de burla. El solo soltaba lágrimas, y lo hacía más cuando le pregunto eso.

-... Porque... - lloraba cada vez más, recuerdos iban y venían de forma constante y apresurada, jugando con su mente, torturándolo de forma cruel.

_-¿Porque te odias, Finn? - _la voz lo torturaba sin la más mínima pizca de piedad, solo lo quería ver sufrir, solo lo quería ver colapsar para divertirse, para reírse de si desesperación y frustración.

-... Por mi culpa, ellos murieron en ese avión, y yo salte, dejándolos morir en esa explosión... Solo pensé en mí, solo pensé en salvarme... - golpeo el piso con fuerza. No sabía porque le respondía, solo era una voz en su cabeza, no era nadie, solo su conciencia que jugaba con él, y ese juego no era divertido, al menos no para él.

_-... Tú los dejaste morir - _la voz lo maltrataba, le daba donde más le dolía, jugaba con el sin piedad, sin lastima.

-... No, no lo hice, no fue mi culpa... - se trataba de convencer, pero era demasiado fuerte ese sentimiento de culpa. No había señal de que su tortura psicológica cesase.

_-Murieron por tu culpa, deja de mentirte, fue tu culpa... -_ volvían esas espantosas imágenes a su cabeza. Se tomó sus cabellos con fuerza apoyando la frente contra el concreto del suelo.

-... ¡Lárgate, joder...! - saco el arma en un intento desesperado de suicidarse. Eso no era normal, no se iba a suicidar por una estupidez así, pero eso era demasiado fuerte para él, eran traumas que estaban ocultos en el rincón más oscuro y perturbador de su cabeza.

_-Si... hazlo, dispara... ¿No eres el tipo duro que no le teme a nada? Anda, dispara, si eres capaz... -_ estaba a punto de jalar del gatillo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo, algo importante: Eso era lo que la voz quería, quería que se suicidase. Bajo el arma lentamente, con una mirada neutra, sin emociones, sin sentimientos.

-... No lo haré, porque es justamente lo que quieres... Y no le haré caso a nadie, ni mucho menos, a una maldita voz en mi cabeza... - dejo caer el arma al suelo, pero extrañamente la volvió a tomar.

_-¿Qué haces...? - _tomo con fuerza el arma, y sin dudarlo dos veces, se la aventó contra el cráneo con fuerza, lo suficientemente como para dejarlo inconsciente, pero tampoco como para romperle el cráneo. Cayó al suelo, desmayado, y seguramente el que lo vea pensaría que estuviera muerto...

* * *

Su mente estaba confusa, sin memoria alguna de lo que había sucedido. Su cerebro daba vueltas, intentando adaptarse a la situación en la que se encontraba. No podía moverse, solo lograba mover la cabeza, y a duras penas. Tenía una jaqueca horrible, la cabeza le iba a explotar. Su visión no se había recuperado por completo, aun veía todo en blanco y lo único que podía observar era una sombra justo al frente de él, observándolo. Comenzó a estudiarla de arriba abajo, llego a la conclusión de que esa sombra, era una mujer. Esta comenzó a apuntarle despacio, el simplemente se dignó a sonreír.

-¿Cómo me encontraste cuando llegaste? - le pregunto sin miedo, con un tono del típico de mujeriego.

-... Inconsciente y con tu arma al lado... Y no preguntare porque... - su mirada era fría y cortante, tópica de alguien que asesina a sangre fría.

-... Es una suerte, porque no me gusta dar explicaciones... - recibió un golpe por parte de ella en el rostro. Fue fuerte, pero no demasiado para hacerlo sangrar. El solo sonrió y comenzó a reírse.

-¿Te crees muy gracioso no? - le sujeto del cabello, apuntándole el arma contra la frente amenazando con jalar del gatillo.

-Sí, pero al parecer tuviste una infancia muy triste ¿No es así, Scarlett? - pronuncio su nombre tranquilamente mientras ella volvía a golpearlo, pero esta vez lo recibió en el pecho.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - intento hacerle hablar, pero este no le respondió la pregunta.

-... Scarlett Firely. 23 años de edad. Nacida el 14 de Marzo de 1994. Madre muerta. Arrestada una vez por consumo de marihuana ilegal a los 16 años. Se cree que mato a un hombre por razones desconocidas, pero según el testimonio de la policía fue en defensa propia. ¿Quieres que continúe? - su mirada era fría, casi para hacer que a alguien le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

-No, gracias... ¿Dónde están los malditos códigos? - pregunto sin rodeos, apuntando su arma contra su cabeza. El solo giro la cabeza soltando un sonido sarcástico.

-A salvo de las manos equivocadas ¿Problema? - recibió otro golpe en la cara.

-Dime donde están los malditos códigos, o te prometo que... -

-¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Dispararme? - tomo el arma de la chica, apuntándola con esta, justamente en el estómago. Estaban a pocos centímetros de ambos, escuchaban sus respiraciones. Miraba sus suaves y tentadores labios, sus palpitaciones aumentaron. Se miraban mutuamente, esperando que el otro hiciese algo, pero no sucedió, solo se quedaron mirándose uno al otro, inmóviles, sin mover un solo musculo. Se apartó de ella lentamente, dejo de apuntarla con el arma. Esta estaba confusa, solo observaba como le daba el arma, a la vez que este sacaba la suya.

-... ¡Cuidado! - grito apuntando hacia el cristal de la gran ventana, o lo que quedaba de esta ya que había sido destruido por varias presencias oscuras que estaban armadas hasta los dientes. Se escuchó el primer disparo, le habían dado casi a quemarropa, grito de dolor por el impacto de la bala, a la vez que se ocultaba detrás de un pequeño bar que estaba justo a su lado.

-¿Qué hacemos? - le pregunto mirando su brazo herido.

-... Pelear - hablo antes de salir de su escondite y comenzar a disparar...


	3. Mentiras y Verdades

Se escuchaba los pedazos de cristal rompiéndose por las pisadas, el sonido de las cámaras disparando el flash se escuchaba repetidamente durante unos 5 segundos, tomando fotos de los cuerpos llenos de pólvora y cubiertos con su propia sangre. Había pedazos de vidrio de lo que una vez fue una ventana regados por todo el suelo cubierto de pequeñas gotas de sangre, eso era una masacre increíble; hubo suerte de que ningún civil saliera herido de esa carnicería. Las expresiones en las caras de los forenses era de asco, nunca en sus años de trabajo habían visto algo así: cuerpos casi mutilados, fragmentos de cristal hundidos en las piel, provocando una gran hemorragia, dejando conscientes a las victimas mientras observaban como la sangre le salía expulsada de sus arterías, viendo con horror como la vida se les iba de una forma desagradable.

-¿¡Pero que esta ocurriendo aquí!?. - se escucho la voz de un hombre impactado, preguntado a un investigador lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Señor quien es usted?. - preguntaba el detective, apartando el cigarrillo de su boca y expulsado el humo a un lado para que este no le pegara al hombre que, por su actitud, estaba histérico.

-¡Soy el dueño del edificio!. ¿Me puede explicar que sucede aquí...?. ¿Detective Vegas?. - preguntaba alterado, impaciente, el investigador solo se digno a volver a poner el cigarrillo en su boca, aspirando el humo que le llegaba a sus pulmones, expulsándolo nuevamente provocando mas furia al otro.

-Aquí hubo una masacre... Y no es muy bonito que pase a ver el trabajo del autor... ¿Conocía al dueño de esta habitación?. - comenzó a interrogarlo, evadiendo el tema.

-... Si, se llama Finn Collins, siempre llegaba tarde, como a las dos de la mañana... - respondía el hombre con inquietud a la vez que el detective dejaba el cigarrillo para prestarle mas atención.

-¿Sabe exactamente a que se dedicaba?. - volvió a preguntar el hombre poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Me dijo que trabaja de ingeniero informático en Cloud Bets. - respondía nervioso, intentando no sentirse incomodo.

-¿Y usted le creyó eso?. - volvió a preguntar el detective con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Si, algo... ¿Quiere dejar de preguntarme?. No estuve aquí cuando esto sucedió si es eso lo que quiere saber. - hablo cruzado de brazos, incomodo, nunca lo habían interrogado, y menos si se trataba de algo como esto.

-Vale... Ya puede retirarse. Si vuelve a ver a Collins o tiene alguna información sobre el, avíseme. - saco una caja de cigarrillos de uno de sus bolsillos, a la vez que se daba la vuelta para seguir investigando la escena.

* * *

No podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pero no fue posible, estaba sudando, el calor era insoportable, algo curioso ya que estaba a comienzos del otoño. Me estoy sofocando, pensó mientras se desenvolvía de las sabanas y se sentaba en la cama. Tenía ojeras, le pesaban los ojos, pero no podía dormir. Miro el reloj que tenía justo al lado, eran las 4:26 de la mañana. Se dio una bofetada, intentando que su cerebro pensara mejor.

-... Ya que... - camino hasta el baño con pasos lentos, su gran cabello que se camuflaba con la oscuridad se veía fatal, desastroso, todo suelto y rebelde, pero a ella le gustaba así, nunca se esforzaba por tenerlo hermoso, aunque si lo tenía liso, no era necesario ponerse ningún producto para que se viera mejor.

El agua le caía por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que temblara un poco por el frío. Cerro los ojos, intentando pensar que había ocurrido, porque esa sensación de ansiedad y angustia la habían invadido antes. El puede cuidarse solo, fue lo que pensó antes de volver a abrir los ojos. El agua se detuvo al cerrar la llave de la ducha, no soportaba tanto el frío, parecía que la compañía de agua estuviera situada en la Antártida y le llegara la parte mas fría. Aunque igual exageraba un poco.

Encendió todas las luces del lugar, se veía mas claro, podía ver mejor el ambiente. Fue directo a la cocina, no tenía mucha hambre que se diga, pero le daba igual, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, si lo que quería era quedarse en la cama intentando dormir entonces si, tenía algo que hacer.

-... ¿Porque pasa esto?. - se decía así misma frotándose el estomago, sintiendo como la ansiedad le volvía a llegar. Sintiendo como las sobras de la cena le llegaban hasta el cuello.

Escucho la puerta, la golpeaban como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin dudarlo dos veces, tomo el arma que tenía escondida detrás de la barra de la cocina.

-¿Quien es...?. - pregunto mientras le quitaba el seguro al arma.

-¡Marceline...!. - escucho una voz, sabía exactamente quien era, era la voz de Finn, y de seguro era algo grave porque había gritado.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta, estaba sufriendo, sangrando por el brazo y el abdomen mientras alguien lo sujetaba para que no cayera.

-¡Pasa!. - decía preocupada antes de cerrar la puerta.

Lo pusieron en el sofá, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. El dolor le era insoportable, apretaba los dientes intentando no gritar.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?. - preguntaba mientras examinaba la gravedad de la herida.

-... La del brazo fue a quemarropa, y la del abdomen fue de gravedad. - explico la chica mientras miraba como el se retorcía.

-¿Como de gravedad?. - volvió a preguntar fijando la mirada en la herida del abdomen.

-Un fragmento de cristal fue la causa de la herida. -

Volvió a mirar el abdomen, sus ojos notaron el cristal incrustado en la carne. No lo iba a sacar sin hacer que perdiera mas sangre, debía hacer algo mas drástico.

-... Mantén la herida presionada, voy a buscar algo para detener el sangrado. - dijo antes de levantarse y comenzar a buscar.

* * *

-¿Que vas a hacer con eso?. - le pregunto aun manteniendo la herida presionada.

-... Esto haré que deje de sangrar cuando le retire el cristal, que a su vez no lo hará sentir dolor, manteniendo el cuerpo en un estado indoloro. En otras palabras, no sentirá literalmente dolor. - respondió mientras que, con la aguja de la jeringuilla, sacara el liquido del pequeño frasco -. Te dolerá, así que mejor deja de comportarte como una marica.

Le clavo la aguja justo en el abdomen, haciendo que este apretara los dientes y tensara los músculos. Ya no sentía los brazos, ni las piernas, no sentía el cuerpo, ya no sentía el dolor de las heridas. Veía como Marceline le arrancaba sin compasión el fragmento de cristal que se encontraba alojado en la parte derecha del abdomen, estaba demasiado adentro, y se notaba porque veía la sangre que el vidrio hacía gotear.

-... Vale, ahora le toca al brazo. - hablo mientras lanzaba el pedazo de vidrio al sillón de al lado.

Introdujo sus delgados dedos en la herida del brazo, logro sentir el metal de la bala hundido en la carne, lentamente lo sacaba, se le hacía difícil sacar el pedazo de metal con los dedos, ya que se le resbalo de estos varias veces y no tenía pinzas para poder sacarlo tan fácilmente.

-... Bien tonto, ya puedes estar tranquilo, ahora te vendare... - hablo antes de mirar como el joven estaba inconsciente, de seguro no soporto ver como le quitaban cosas del cuerpo.

-Vale, lo vendare y luego déjalo dormir... Ahora deberás explicarme lo que paso... Firely. - pronuncio su apellido con tanta seguridad que le asusto eso, primero el y luego ella, debía averiguar porque ellos sabían su nombre. ¿Y si ellos lo sabían cuanta mas gente también?.

* * *

**Hoooola, cuanto tiempo a pasado no?. Bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, lamento no haber actualizado pero es que no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir fics y he comenzado las clases (voy mal), pero estoy de vuelta. Y quiero hacer algo con ustedes, en los comentarios podeis dejarme que quieren que suceda en el siguiente capitulo, ustedes piensen y yo estudiare (mentira). ADIOSS. Y si ven algún error ortográfico me lo dicen y yo intento solucionarlo, bye :D**


End file.
